sabes rico
by anna 04
Summary: sasuke hombre rico y millonario tiene todo lo que quiere incluso a hinata hyuga


podia ver la ciudad completa,las luces brillantes,grandes edificios. la vida en la ciudad era emocionante ,se sentia grande al poder observar la majestuosidad de ese uchiha unos de los hombres mas rico del pais,observaba la gran ciudad de konoha desde su oficina,en el piso no ño de una de las mas grandes empresas del mundo.

lo tenia todo, dinero, intelignecia, que decir de su fisico,cabellos azabache,cuerpo de dioses,sexy en su totalidad.

este gran hombre a la edad de 24 años,podia tener todo lo que queria, tan solo con mencionarlo y ahi estaba .que decir , era el hombre mas deseado del planeta, las chicas se desvivian por el, si habia algo de lo que sasuke habia disfrutado ademas del dinero, era de poder tener como diriamos, compañia de hermosas mujeres.

pero de todas lasa mujeres de la tierra, habia una que le encantaba y que no podia tener. hinata hyuga. la mas bella de todas, cabellos largo azabache , ojos grises, cuerpo amasado pero bien moldeado , unos senos apetitosos, labios carnosos,listos para probarlos.

ummm de solo pensarlo tenia una fuerte ereccion. como le encantaba esa mujer , hermosa , muy hermosa .hinata hyuga mi secretaria.

hinata trabajaba en uchiha´s corp, desde que se fue de la casa de su padre, para demostrarle que era digna de ser una hyuga, por mucho tiempo este le trato de manera pesima, insultandolay haciendola sentir poca cosa delante de su hermana hanabi.

por eso decidio irse de la casa, busco trabajo en uchihas corp, via su amigo y ex gran amor naruto namikaze, quien le pidio a sasuke que le concediera un trabajo , afortunadamente tenia uno, el de su secretaria . ella trabaja de dia y de noche estudia. tiene 1 año laborando con el uchiha .

_ uchiha-san . recuerde su reunion a las 3 y recuerde comprarle un regalo a su sobrina, que cumple años manana.

_sasuke sonrio _ ella siempre tenia todo pendiente .

mientras hinata se retiraba , podia ver ese cuerpo que lo enloquecia. ummm como deseaba comersela. no era solo eso y el lo sabia siempre se molestaba cuando alguno de sus amigos, insinuaba algo de ella, todos sabian como se ponia sasuke cuando se referian a su secretaria de una manera inadecuada. no solo le encantaba su fisico sino esa forma timida pero a la vez determinada y valiente de ser .

hinata, mietras ordenaba su escritorio, pensaba en todo lo que le habia sucedido todo este tiempo. si su padre supiera donde estaba trabajando. con los uchiha , personas de las cuales su familia no queria saber , afortunadamente mucho gente mantenia el secreto.

de repente se escucho un puñetazo en el escritorio , hynata pudo ver quien era,su padre.

_ papa?

_ el mismo. SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TRABANDO AQUI, CON LOS UCHIHA!

_ pa...pa ...yyy...y..yo no...no...no qui..se ._decia tartamudeando

_ESTO ES EL COLMO HINATA , ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA LA FAMILIA !_ dijo dandole una fuerte cachetada.

hinata no pudo mas que agarrarse fuerte la mejilla, ya toda muchas lagrimas en sus ojos .

el bullicio se escuchaba en todo el piso , todo el mundo expectante de lo que sucedia. afortunadamente el lugar era mas o menos cerrado , pocos eran los que veian. el escandalo llego hasta sasuke, el cual salio de de su oficina para ver que sucedia.

_pa...pa ..yo _ decia hinata con lagriamas en los ojos

_ pense que eras una malagradecida, pero no tanto, de verdad que eres lo pero que he podido procrear. le decia a hinata quien lloraba fuertemente.

_ QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA , PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LE DIGA ESO A HINATA? ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCO?

_mira nada mas quien llega aqui, YO LE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA.

_ PUES ES MI EMPRESA, YO DIGO QUIEN SE QUEDA Y QUIEN SE VA. HINATA ES UNA PERSONA DIGNA DE ADMIRAR , COMO PUEDE SER CAPAZ DE DECIR TODO ESO SIENDO SU PROPIO PADRE.?

_ NO LA DEFIENDAS , MALDITO UCHIHA, ACASO LA DEFIENDES POR QUE ES LA MUJERZUELA QUE SE ACUESTA CONTIG...

No puedo continuar por que, le puño de sasuke lo detuvo .

_papa!. sasuke no ...de..de. dejalo

_ SI NO SE VA DE AQUI AHORA MISMO NO RESPONDO. SEGURIDAD ! SAQUENLO AHORA MISMO.

asi se llevaron a lider hyuga, que decia una serie de maldiciones al uchiha.

las horas pasaron y ya todo estaba mas calmado. asi que hinata decidio ir a agradecer a sasuke por todo.

_uchiha-san !

_ hinata ?

_ solo venia a agradecerle por haber...me...de...defe..defendido, aunque quizas no era lo co...co... , pero graicas .

oh Dios como amaba ese tartamudeo cuando estaba nerviosa y eso sonrojo que lo volvia loco.

_ es lamentable que mi padre, haga esto , pero gracias .decia mirando al piso con unas lagrimas en los ojos .

ella se iba marchar , pero en ese momento sasuke la sostuvo por las muñecas.

- no hinata, espera, realmente no fue nada ,se que no fue lo correcto pegarle pero se lo merecia.

hinata solo sollozo y el no hizo mas que abrazarla y consolarla por un par de horas, podia repirar ese perfume que lo volvia loco .ella lloraba contra su pecho se sentia protegida y muy a gusto en el amplio pecho de su jefe.

meses despues

era de noche, ya casi todos se habian marchado y hinata llego a su escritorio , viendo un hermosa flor encima de se sorprendio y leyo la nota .

_para : una bella y valiente mujer_

_de: el que sera pronto el amor de tu vida_ .

hinata no pudo mas que sonreir ante esto , pero salio de su sueño en cuanto sasuke la llamo por el telefono.

_ hinata, pasa a mi oficina

_ si señor.

cuando llego a la oficina lo vio puesto de pie.

_ me llamaba .

el sonrio_ si ven acercate

ella se acerco y el se coloco frente a ella y le acaricio el rotro.

_ dime te gusto la rosa ?

hinata abrio sus ojos sorprendida .

_acaso ...us...d...me...di.d...o la..

_ si hinata , es que hace mucho tiempo que tu me .. em gustas mucho y bueno ya no puedo callar siento que me vuelvo loco.

_uchiha san yo ...

no pudo hablar mas porque unos labios la callaron, se sentia tan bien poder besar esos labios , que la volvian loca . tenia que admitirlo quien no caeria en los encantos de sasuke si era todo un bombom , y ademas de lo obvio hinata no sabia como explicarlo pero desde que lo vio le robo el corazon .

por otro lado sassuke pudo probar a quellos labios tan exitantes , no era un beso tierno era todo lo contrario apasionado , slavaje , y sexual , expresaba esa necesida que sentia el uno por el no solo la quieria, la amaba .

de pronto las caricias llegaron a mayores , sasuke a cariciaba el cuerpo de hinata incluso sus pechos . ella se dejo , esas caricias la volvian loca el empezo a desabrochar el vestido dejandole la parte superior al desnudo, ella se sentia en las nubes , esas manos grandes , y ese cuerpo musculoso tan cerca de ella la volvia loca .

_ uchuha -san!

ella no se quedaba atras mientras el la besasba en el cuello incluso parte de sus senos , ella lo desvestia como podia y tambien eso el cuerpo de ese hombre. las caricias , el toque era genial , y cuando el desabrocho el braseire, ella se asusto y se tapo .

_no...

_ que pasa

- es que yo...yo... soy ..

_ eres virgen .

ella asintio.

_ umj el sonrio . me alegra, pero a algo llegaremos ahora .

hinata tenia una cara de interrogacion, cuando el le quito las manos de los senos y tomo un pezon y lo metio en su boca , chupando, mamando , perdiendose en ese par de almoadas, como le encantaba.

de repente el la tomo y la sento en el escritorio quitandole el vestido y le dijo.

_ talvez hoy no lo hagamos , pero me permitiras probar lo que es mio ?

hinata se dejo hacer , y el la sento en el escritorio , terminandola de desnuadar , abriendo sus piernaas , para apreciar su hermosa vegina.

la acricio con sus manos , y hinata no podias mas que gemir

_ uchiha ! mmmmmmmmm

_uchiha no. sasuke , llamame sasuke.

asi se arrodillo y puso su cara entre las piernas de hinata, lamio, chupo, y hasta mordio el clitoris hinchado, de su amada, pasaba su lengua , caliente y mojada, que la hacia mojarse a ella tambien. sasuke probaba sus jugos , para el ella sabia tan bien .

- ummmmm hinata. hinata se exitaba con escuchar los lebes gemidos de gusto de sasuke y escuchando los sonidos de chupones que hacia,movia su lengua mas y mas rapiido .luego el metio un dedo suavemente , y lo entro y lo saco, mientras con su lengua chupaba con frenesi esa sabrosa conchita .

- sasuke ahj ahj ahj !

ummmmmmmmmmm mi amor , que rico sabes.

movia mas rapido y mas rapido .

_ sasuke ! ahj ahja hjjjjjjjjahjjjj!

se escuchaban los jadeos, de hinata , esta ba toda sudorosa . sasuke movia muy rapido su lenguita caliente .

llego un punto en que hinata no podria soportarloy sin mas se corrio

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjj!

se escuchaban los ultimos chupones de sasuke .

_ ummmmmmmm hinata, me necantas .

el la beso en los labios , mientras ella agotada le correspondia .

- sasuke . te amo

_ yo tambien, mi amor desde siempre .

sin mas se marcharon al apartamento de sasuke, para terminar lo que habian empezado.

** fin provisional **


End file.
